Never Look Back
by Lotoer
Summary: Ash was thought dead by most of the world. But she knew he would come back. After years in isolation Ash comes back with his best shot at ever becoming a Pokémon Master. Just as he steps into civilisation his past catches up with him. Ash x May
1. Chapter 1

**Fan Fiction #2**

**Chapter 1 **

**Hi everyone, this is LOTOER. If you are wondering why I dropped my last fan fic is because I wasn't happy with the story line, I didn't have a plan on where it was going. I only really started it because I wanted my typing skills to improve, but I actually got into a little bit so I decided to make an actually hobby of mine. I am fully committed to getting this fan fiction done. BUT! I want this fan fic to be different from others. I want it to follow a few rules: **

**In the author's notes it will not hint or say anything that could happen in the next chapter.**

**I will not accept suggestions of shipping, Pokémon being or people being bought into the story. (I have a set plan that I intend to follow)**

**I hate Drew. **

**I am aloud one or two swear words per chapter.**

**I am going to put at least one bad joke in each chapter**

**If you really have a problem about the story and why I choose an option over than another one you can just send me a quick PM and I will happily reply as soon as I see it with a (hopefully) sufficient answer to why I wrote what I wrote. **

**R&R, have a pleasant read **

In the very south of the Kanto Region there was the town of Pallet. Known for its quiet nature and its rolling green hills and glorious autumn afternoons, it was considered as one of the treasures of the region producing some of the most talented trainers to have ever lived. In that town there was a certain house in which Delia Ketchum lived. She usually lived by herself when her son was on his adventures. But she hasn't seen her son for four and a half years. In fact no one has seen her boy in four and a half years.

In a room filled with trophies showing past accolades, posters showing famous trainers and starter Pokémon and pictures with past travelling companions, sat May Mayple. Her long chocolate brown hair was knotted and frayed, her eyes weren't filled with her usual sweetness, but being replaced by dullness and boredom. She sat in her stained pink and purple pajamas even though it was late afternoon. She sat on the window still with her hand supporting her chin as she started out on to the pleasant green hills with the last rays of the afternoon resting on the swaying trees and the superbly green grass. She thought 'I look out this window everyday but it always seems to surprise me on how beautiful Pallet Town is.'

_***knock knock* **_

Not even bothering to respond to the door knocking May just slumped her head knowing that whoever it was would enter anyway.

"May," a sweet voice said "it's such a lovely afternoon come and take a walk with us."

"No." May replied rather bluntly.

"May, you're coming on a walk with us now." This voice said rather ticked off.

"Ugh, Misty you know that I won't talk to anyone and dampen the mood." May replied.

"I don't care May," the red head replied "you are coming with us whether you like it or not! Now get changed we are leaving in five."

"But Misty…" May turned around to see the red head with her hair in signature ponytail on the side with denim shorts ending just below her knees with a purple undershirt and a yellow hoodie on with blue and red runners.

"Look May I know the past four and a half years have been tough for you but remember it has been tough for all of us. Everybody misses him, but we just gotta tough it out until he comes back. We've looked everywhere we could've May and he wasn't there. He will appear when he thinks we don't care anymore or have forgotten him."

This shut May up as she passed Misty without another word to go get her clothes from downstairs to get changed for the walk. As she walked downstairs through the living room she saw Dawn sitting on the couch reading a _Contest Weekly _magazine. "Oh hey May!" Dawn said brightly "Good to see you out of that room."

May grunted in response.

After getting changed into black biker shorts and a green hoodie with a white undershirt she met Dawn and Misty at the door, Dawn with her red hoodie and black t-shirt with white shorts that end half way up her thighs with black skate shoes.

"I like your outfit May, it's good to see you out of those stained pajamas." Dawn said with a smile.

"They are my favorite pajamas Dawn." May said with a hiss.

This wiped the smile off Dawn's face.

"C'mon Iris is waiting for us outside." Misty said.

As they walked down the garden path to go on their walk, Iris shouted from a nearby tree "hey wait for me!" The purple haired girl shouted with her yellow runners and short frilly purple dress. The group walked down a gravel path making small talk.

"So Dawn are you gonna go compete in Jhoto next season?" Iris asked.

"Well I have thought about it for a while now and I think I am gonna go to Jhoto full time." Dawn said surprising everyone. May was about to make an angry word to Dawn saying that she is needed to stay in Pallet to support Miss Ketchum, but Dawn spoke before she could begin. "I asked Delia about this and she said she fully supported my decision saying I should follow my dream of being a top co-ordinater." May closed her mouth on that note. Ever since he left she has been in Delia's company not even leaving to visit her parents. The only reason why they knew that May was safe was by Max telling them that she was with Delia. She was too afraid of the world now, ever since that happened. But now wasn't the time to think of that.

"OH SHIT!" Dawn shouted.

"Wha-?!" everybody taken back by the sudden outburst.

"I WAS MEANT TO CALL MY MUM ABOUT THAT TODAY SHE IS GONNA BE SO MAD!" Dawn said as she ran back towards the house.

"OMG, THAT REMINDS ME I FORGOT TO FEED GYARADOS, IT"S GONNA BE SO MAD!" Misty shouted as she ran off towards Prof. Oak famous windmill lab.

This left Iris and May alone, with Anime sweat marks down their foreheads. "Well since they are gone I might as well go home." May sighed. "Uh, May please, I wanna go to the beach. Can you come with me please?" Iris asked shyly. May sighed, it's not like she didn't like Iris she just thought she was very weird. "Alright Iris, I'll go with you just this once though." May said half-heartedly.

"Thanks May." Iris said with a smile.

"It's alright."

As May and Iris walked towards the beach in Pallet, May couldn't help to notice a large amount of Pokémon following them or seeing what they were up to. As they got to the white sand beach closed in by maroon cliffs with Krabby's sitting on the cliffs blowing bubbles.

"It's my favorite place in Pallet," Iris said "it's so peaceful, I feel one with nature."

"Axew." Axew said popping its head out of Iris's hair.

"Axew agrees," Iris said "what's yours May, your favorite place in Pallet Town?"

"His room." May said without a second thought.

This took Iris's breath away for a second, then she smiled at May. May looked at her and was about to ask why she was smiling.

"You know May," Iris started "all the Pokémon following us before weren't just doing it for the hell of it. Did Ash ever tell you about all the adventures he had growing up in Pallet Town? He made friends with all these Pokémon, they might not miss him as much as you do, but they miss him." While Iris was saying all of this a Nidoran walked up to May and started to rest in her lap. Taking May by total surprise but proving Iris words even more.

"And by the look of it, they act as if he is coming back, soon." Iris ended.

"Axew."

**.o0o.**

**On an island somewhere off the coast of the mainland of the Hoenn Region…**

A Pidgey was flying to an island with a certain message in its beak…

**Heh, that was short but I guess I have to start somewhere, that's all I really wanted to cover in this chapter though. Next one will be a bit more exciting. **

**Singing out LOTOER, peace.**

**(starting on the next chapter as this one uploads.) **


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongSorry Sorry Sorry! This isn't a chapter! I have had trouble logging into my microsoft account and they havent replied yet so I am moving to Google Docs. Chapter coming in a week. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'll give a bad joke though./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHow does Moses make his tea? Hebrews it!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong /strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

**After a period longer than I would've liked here it is!**

**.oOo.**

He liked it like this. Not being bothered by anyone. Just by himself. Close. The stars circling him travelling right under his nose like it was no one's business. He wasn't trapped, but in there long enough to lose his way back to where he was before. But he didn't mind, he could be in this state for all day if he wasn't disturbed. He liked the way the specks of dust floated on liquid objects circling around him almost as they were clear moons orbiting around him. It made him feel powerful, even though he knew they were only small objects dodging each other as he directed all 1756 of the droplets on there own unique course so that they wouldn't ever touch each other. He felt the soft black volcanic sand underneath him. Black as the darkest night but it seemed to have a layer of gloss over the plain of smooth pebbles almost as if they were slimy even though they were on the outskirts of the island away from the dense jungle brilliant for running and training in and around the trees. He could hear the rumbling. A disturbance or a powerful force coming from the mountain smack dead in the middle of the lone island.

Dropping the water droplets around him, letting them hit the standing up and ruffling his ink black hair. "Ahh, he's at it again," the young man said in sigh "he just never give up." Brushing off the debris from the back of his denim shorts. "He's probably still mad, better go calm him down." Making his way towards the dense jungle of vines and mammoth trees creating a dense canopy and a mayhem of an undergrowth near the jungle floor. Swiftly climbing up a vine to get up on the canopy layer of the jungle he started walking across the sprawling tree thick tree branches. Skipping and jumping across the mossy and vine slung platforms to reach into the middle of the island. Making his way onto the island he was thinking about what caused him to go in a rage again. 'Last time we almost had to find a new island' he shuddered at the thought of almost being crushed by a flaming flocks of rock and lava almost crushing him when he was training. When he reached the base of the mountain he noticed that last time he was here the rock smooth and white. Now it was full of deep craters and it was black with fading grey patches. 'He is not happy.'

Not one to beat around the bush he got to the peak of the mountain fast. Reaching the top he saw a four legged monster, with a deep orange body with spots of lighter oranges with claws of metal representing the coordinates of North South East and West on his tree trunk like legs. A iron head with a mouth that looked like it had been stitched together by a massive steel thread, it's forehead had two impalers shooting out of the sides. To complete the beast it's underbelly was gray with slim channels running parallel to each other. The King of the Mountains, Heatran.

"How ya going there pal?" The raven haired boy asked.

"I'M FURIOUS!" The best replied telepathically.

."Yeah the mountain is feeling the pain as well" The boy said rather bluntly as if he was ashamed with the Pokemon's action. This seemed to calm down Heatran a little bit.

"BUT IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE I DON'T WANT YOU TO!" Heatran said in a deep and booming voice. The boy could smell the rock smelting around him and could feel the heat radiating from the massive beast with sweat trickling down his tanned face.

"How.. how do you know that I have to leave?" The boy said rather taken back from this comment. He had no plans to leave the island anytime soon.

"A MESSENGER IS COMING!" The beast replied with loud voice with the same deepness from before but the boy could tell it was extremely sad.

"Now now Heatran, I am sure we can talk this ou-" the boy was cut off by a high pitched scream from beast. "Look Heatran, I know you are only a few years old but you know better than that!" He shouted as he covered his ears from the glass shattering scream. 'This has to end now, otherwise the whole island will be split in two.'

Taking immediate action the boy sprinted forward looking to take the beast head on. Heatran charged at him but he fainted to left. Using his battle instincts Heatran kicked it's back leg to the side in an attempted to wound the raven haired warrior. The boy ducked under the flying leg that would've made him fly off the side of the mountain and made an attempted to land on Heatran's back.

Heatran expecting this to happen shifted his behind around like a car drifting around a sharp corner. His opponent then went for a head on attack in the hope of trying to jump of The King of The Mountains head and land on his back. But The King reared back and smashed the attacker straight in the mid rift making the boy bounce of his head and onto the black and gray rock. Seeing his opportunity he jumped straight on the boy, but only for the boy to roll to the side and quickly take his stance.

Circling each other. Waiting for one to pounce...

He didn't think her master would send her to such a remote part of the region the Tiny Bird Pokemon thought. He had travelled long and hard all the way from Kanto to deliver the envelope he was carrying. She had very strict orders, if it wasn't for the way her master told her she would've already turned back by now to her nest, with a nice Weedle to snack on and a soft pillow of grass and leaves to sleep on...

She began to fall. Straight into the calm deep blue sea below him. With a Gyarados sitting just beneath the surface of the water was watching eagerly to watch this snack fly straight into its jaws. Impatience took the better of him. He sprung up from the water. His eye turning to pictures of roast Pidgey.

"Gyarados stop it!" A young female said sternly not intimidated by the sea monster at all. The Gyarados realized whose voice this was and stopped his actions and fled under the flat surface of the water, not even leaving a single ripple behind him. "Quick Sharpedo! Catch that Pidgey and no biting, understand?" Nodding the Sharpedo glided through the water to sit underneath were the Pidgey was going to land.

**Meanwhile back on the Mountain... **

The Steel Type Monster flung himself towards the tenacious boy in front of him. The battle had been going on for a while now and it was clear who was winning. Heatran managed to get a few blows to the boys legs and torso, leaving the boy on his last legs. It was simply unheard of for a human to trade blows with a Legendary Pokemon. But this was the boy who has more experience than your average trainer with Legendaries.

Heatran was flying through the air and was about to unleash a painful Body Slam. The boy's eyes widened at this as he saw his chance to capitalize. Jumping out of the way and then rolling on his back to get into a running start position before the Mountain King landed would guarantee his victory.

Heatran landed with a thud. But what he didn't know is that he fell straight into his oppositions trap. Right where he landed was a patch of rock that was turning gray meaning it was mushy as a squashed over ripe banana. Trapping his legs in the quicksand like substance underneath him.

The teen acted quickly launching himself from where he stood to onto Heatran's back. He then started to... Tickle!?

"**HEA- HEA HA HA HE HEAT - RAN!" **The beast roared. But the booming laughs didn't stop as the kid kept tickling the Pokemon on the soft part of his neck right behind his iron head.

"Give up?" The tickler asked the beast.

A loud roar and the solidifying of the ground told the boy his answer. He just calmed a raging legendary, for the second time this week.

Hopping of Heatran's back he landed on the now solid white marble, standing up he looked at the Pokemon that currently had it's legs half way into the white rock with a 'now look what you've done' face. "Heatran, I thought we have worked on this! You need to control your temper." He said in a lecturing tone. "I know you're only three years old in 'Heatran' years, but you've been around long enough to know that throwing your weight around and destroying the things around you isn't a good way to release your anger."

"**Heat heat Heatran..." **The four legged beast replied lowering it's head in shame.

"Anyway, pull your legs out of the ground and let's go to the beach. She gets mad when she has been waiting a while you know."

_**On the beach...**_

"Where is that idiot!?" The brunette girl shouted as she talked to herself. She didn't like getting all the black sand in her white sneakers and the heat was making her black leather jacket all sticky (not to mention really hot underneath).

"What so important about this letter anyway?" The girl asked herself pulling the letter out from her purposely ripped jeans. All that she knew was that the Pidgey she got it from asked her to hand it to her best friend. She was just about to open the letter...

"You shouldn't open masters personal things." A calm voice said.

"I don't care Lucy!" The girl replied in a sassy fashion.

"I keep tell you not to call me that, why are you in human form anyway? Planning on leaving?"

"No. It's just that I like this look." The sassy girl said with a twirl.

"*sigh* I guess so. I does look rather nice." She though out loud.

"Yeah it does look good, but I wouldn't like you battling in that form." Said a kind voice.

"Huh? You like it?" The girl said with a smile, compliments on outfits were rare from her master. "Oh yeah this is for you." She said as she handed the bare chested the letter she received from the Pidgey.

"Where's the Pidgey you got it from?" He inquired while opening the letter.

"Flew off into the trees to rest, it'll probably stay the night or so before going back." The punk looking girl said.

"Alright, let's read this then." He cleared his voice as he read the letter out loud.

_Dear Ash, _

_You don't know how long it took me to track you down. And for that right now I hate you. You left everything you owned behind and went over the hills with out telling anyone, kinda of a dick move if you ask me. But I know that when you get this you will be a mature young man. I don't know what you have been doing, or where you have been for training. But I knew you would go to the island your standing on. Knowing you, you have most likely spent this time traveling and getting to know strong and mysterious people while getting yourself into loads of trouble. To get to the point. I would like to meet you. It is time for you to come back and fix what you have done. It's time to mend relationships from you're past and let the world know that the kid who died four years ago is still alive. Meet me at my lab outside of Rustboro City, I'll be waiting. There is also something large coming up, I'm sure you'll want to know. Smell ya later! _

_Gary Oak. _

After reading the letter Lucy, the punk girl and Heatran all had a small frown on there faces. They didn't want to leave there home. They liked it here. But it was all Ash's choice whether they were to go to back to civiliasation or not.

"Well guys what do you think?" Ash asked the group. "Should I stay or should I go?"

"What do you mean I?" The punk girl asked.

"Sheena, you know that you are needed to help out with the G-Men." Ash said to punk girl.

"Heatran you need to go back to your Mama on Stark Mountain."

"Lucy you need to finish your training to become a master of aura at Rota." He finished with the last comment directed at the Aura Pokemon.

"Oh." Sheena gasped.

"I see." Lucy frowned.

"Heatran..." Heatran grumbled

"Yes, that's what I mean by should I go. Well should I?"

It's not that Lucy, Sheena and Heatran didn't want Ash to go back to his past life again. But they also didn't want him to leave. They have grown together as a family the past years. Tackling feats and challenges along the way. Whether it was scaling cliffs or helping a lost Pokemon, the did it as a family. One nasty incident where they got caught in the cross fire of a Dragonite's and a Salamance's duel and somehow managed to become the common enemy. Their legs will never take them any faster than on that day. After the near death experience; they laughed it off.

Life with out each other was almost foreign to them.

"I don't wanna leave you guys either," Ash stated "I was having so much fun with you guys. But sometimes you can't always have life the way you want it. But I know when we meet again we'll come back strong than ever. You can meet all my old friends like Pikachu, Charizard, Corphish and the whole crew pretty much!"

Sheena spoke for the other two when she took a step closer to Ash and said "Ash, you found us when we were at our lowest. For that we can't thank you enough. You showed us that all humans aren't trash and only a very select few are that give the whole race a bad reputation. I have to thank you for putting me in touch with the G-Men because with them I can learn how to use my Illusion to its fullest potential. You found Heatran when he was deprecated from his Mama and found Lucy when all hope looked lost. Ash you are not just a friend. You are our teacher, mentor and father. We wish you the best of luck in your future travels."

After the short speech everyone huddled in for a group hug with Heatran giving a loud roar signally good luck to all.

"Well I can make it to Dewford Town by night fall if I leave now." Ash said sadly after pulling out of the hug.

"I guess you guys should head of to Sinnoh tomorrow. Get to Stark Mountain first, then go to Rota. Sheena, look for trouble the G-Men are sure to be nearby."

Ash separated from his pseudo family walked into the cool ocean water. Whistled as loud as he could, the Sharpedo from before came gliding through the water to meet him. As he held on to the Pokemons fin he waved behind him, knowing he will see them soon.

_**Pallet Town...**_

Brock, May, Misty, Dawn and Delia were all at Pallet Town port saying their farewells to their Unova friends.

"It was great seeing you for the two months you were here Cilan. I wish you all the best for the Training Season, you too Iris, next time I am sure Axew will be as strong as ever!" Brock said to the green haired Connoisseur and the purple haired trainer.

"Thanks Brock! I am sure that someday your cooking will be as good as mine!" Cilan said throwing around a bit of light hearted banter, both of them got a good chuckle out of the comment.

"Thank you Brock, I am sure Axew will be stronger than the strongest in no time at all!" Iris exclaimed with determination burning in her eyes.

"It's been a blast hanging out with you guys again!" Misty said giving a hand shake to Cilan and a hug to Iris. "Hopefully we can see each other next year as well! Also remember if you catch any strong water type give me a call!" She said with a wink.

"Oh no!" Iris shouted, "were gonna be late for our boat! We gotta cut it short guys, by Miss Ketchum! Thanks for having us. See ya later Dawn best of luck in Jhoto! Remember what I said May, bye all see ya soon!" She said as she ran off with Cilan down the wooden dock.

"Any time dear!" Delia shouted with a wave.

"Bye Cilan! Bye Iris!" Dawn shouted waving her arms about.

"Bye Iris..." May mumbled baring lifting her hand off her arms as they were folded across her chest as the two boarded the luxury cruise liner.

As the group headed home Dawn decided to challenge Misty to a race.

"Ok Misty, a full on dash home," she said with a determined face "starting in 3,2,1 GO!"

As they sped ahead Brock wanted in aswell.

"Hey wait up guys!" He shouted sprinting towards them making good ground.

Then there were two. Delia and May walking peacefully taking in the last rays of sun on the lush green hills of Pallet Town as the moon rising over Mt. Silver was to come soon. Pidgey and Pidgeottos were flying over head giving caws as the passed. Complete and utter peace.

"May, thank you for staying around when everybody else has gone on an adveture or gone back to there Gym's." Delia said to May with her usual tone of kindness.

"Oh, Miss Ketchum, I must really thank you. You've given me the surport I need t-" May was interupted by Delia.

"That's the problem May," Delia said as she opened the gate to her house "it's time for you to go home."

"Wha-!?" May said almost hysterically.

"Your parents are coming to pick you up in the morning."

**A/N: **_I am a awful human being, I should've updated so much sooner, sorry. _


End file.
